


It's not obliviousness (It's not having hope)

by ChaosWriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is the meddling friend, Healthy Relationships, Human AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Polyamory, inspired by a true story, intentional typos, some nsfw jokes, technically a love confession in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: Making friends thanks to the internet is amazing.Making boyfriends is even amazinger.





	It's not obliviousness (It's not having hope)

Roman anxiously checks his phone again It’s been only a few minutes, it’s fine. The dot next to the username AnxieTea is grey, as always. It’s because Virgil doesn’t like it when people know his status and so he doesn’t feel obligated to reply.

The nervousness is stupid, really. He had crushes before, but they were never like this. The message he send isn’t even that special, just another link to a villain song he found on youtube, that made him think of the self proclaimed bad guy.

“holy shit that’s a bop” appears on his screen and he breathes a sigh in relief. He would have mistaken the heat as to coming from the French sun, had he not gotten used to it over the past week of his holiday.

It’s stupid, he thinks, especially since Virgil had stated he doesn’t care about people, but somehow that makes it easier. There is no need to put up a disguise, or act like he’s happy all the time, or even stop saying his bad thoughts. They bond over it, over the fact that they both think people are stupid, and if Roman hadn’t actually cared what people thought, he might have become just as bitter as Virgil.

But the bitterness and the guaranteed “I don’t care” is nice, somehow. He doesn’t have to worry that Virgil might not like him, like he does with so many people.   
“made me think of you :D” He sends back and somehow the heat gets worse.

It’s another while before he gets a reply, but it’s not from Virgil, instead, it’s the username Deegis.

“Just!!! Confess!! Already!!!” 

“He doesn’t do emotions Dee!!! Its my pleasebegay(forme)dar acting up! Just let me fawn over how cute he is without being a dick about it!!” That’s the biggest issue here. He’s used to not having his feelings be mutual, so he just never confesses, because his dumb overly romantic brain interprets everything as a hint, even if it isn’t. 

He can feel Dee’s frustration to the screen, and can almost hear him sigh. Not too long later, he gets another message from Virgil, seemingly Dee has dropped the topic.

“Ore wa daisuki da” He knows it’s Japanese, but he doesn’t know what it says. (Daisuki means love, right? Or something like it? But that can’t be right.) All Google gives him is “I love the penis”, but that’s a slightly different phrase. 

His heart is beating faster. Be cool about it. Be cool.

“Google is no help whatsoever. All I’m getting is “I love the penis” but that can’t be right.”

“dfbiospie;s” A keysmash? Maybe it does mean-

 

“It means- I love you/I have a crush on you.” He‘s lucky his family is at the pool right now, because he squeals so loud that the next few cabins over would probably be able to hear it too.

“holy shit” But, before it can come across as anything bad he says. “i like you too”

“aaa??”

“I thought I was just projecting?”

“same??? but then Dee kept encouraging me to just confess and I kept saying no until I heard you liked me too???”

“Dee is a meddling wingman wtf he promised not to tell i mean im glad he did but this is betrayal” Roman holds his phone close to his heart, hugging it. It’s racing so fast.

“I dropped so many hints you oblivious asshole” There is the Virgil he knows and loves.

“I’M NOT OBLIVIOUS, I THOUGHT I WAS PROJECTING” Even though Virgil can’t see it, he places a hand over his heart, in an overly dramatic hurt gesture. But he’s smiling, he has such a big grin on his face and he’s practically skipping through the tiny cabin they’re staying in.

“Shit, gotta go pick up my hormones.” It ends way too soon, but that somehow doesn’t bother him that much, he needs time to process this. He has a boyfriend. An actual caring boyfriend. A boyfriend he likes and loves and oh god-

Is it too soon to send a shirtless selfie before he goes to the pool? He really wants to but also maybe now is not the right time.

“Thanks for being my school trip buddy system buddy for life.”

“Always.” 

The entire way to the pool he is skipping, and excited, and when his stepmother asks him why that is, he replies. “I got a boyfriend!” She frowns a bit, but probably more because she keeps forgetting he’s not straight, than for the fact than she doesn’t approve.

He doesn’t even consider keeping it a secret, before going to meet with his siblings in the pool, happier than he has been in a while.

 

\--

After swimming he’s bombarded with questions, which he gladly answers, and his family seems happy for him, maybe not all that understanding. Later, he sends a text to Dee.

“bastard”

“ur welcome gay”

\--

“we r going tree climbing and im in ur aesthetic” Roman sends a selfie. He’s wearing all black, as to not ruin his usual clothes with the dirt from the trees, and it prompted him to take a selfie. 

“hot”

“Yes, It’s indeed hot in all black clothes with this sun, but luckily I’m not wearing all white like my brother, who my stepmom is now forcing to get changed.” He’s relaxed, already sitting in the car, as everyone else gets changed. “how do u cope like this”

“longer sleeves”

“That sounds even worse???” Honestly, Roman can’t imagine how hot it must be.

“no but the trick is either never leaving the house or living in britain where its always cold”

“both, both is good.” He doesn’t have the meme on hand, but he knows Virgil will understand.

“go climb trees your highness” His face is burning up again, and he hides it in his hands and giggles like a little schoolgirl, he doesn’t know why, but somehow Virgil manages to reduce his usual charming and never flustered self into someone who can’t even form a word properly.

“I’d much rather climb you.” He sends, before he even considers it. What if he went overboard? What if Virgil hates him now? Instead, he gets a rare sight. A blushing emoji. Virgil never uses emojis, because they take away from his edginess, and the fact that he just send one makes Roman all warm and fuzzy inside.

Before they leave the camping, Roman sends a heart, and a promise to tell him when he’s back with wi-fi.

\--

They speak nearly daily, until they don't, because school becomes a lot, but it doesn’t do bad to their relationship, in fact, it makes the moments so much better. Virgil is busy with work, and Roman has theater to focus on, but they still make time for each other, Virgil is talking about his latest D&D session, and Roman is basically hanging at his lips (as much as he can with an ocean between them), listening to Virgil explain that one of the players forgot to use the symbols for out of character talk, and that their character is now seen as slightly crazy. Their internet is awful, so they don't voicechat a lot, but it's nice to see the way Virgil’s eyes light up as he explains his players antics, and while Roman was never one for Dungeons and Dragons (it's a nerd game, after all), according to Virgil the acting aspect takes up a big portion in most games, and he might enjoy it. He promised to try it at some point, but it's not like he has any friends here who would be into it. 

Instead, he finds podcasts for the game and he realizes how nice it sounds, he even joins a local Discord for one of them, and makes some friends in his home country. They’re nice, but they don’t make him feel as fuzzy as Virgil does (and Virgil still does, despite having been dating for a couple of months and Roman being able to fall in and out of love in the blink of an eye). And not much between them changes, aside from nicknames (they’re more pet names now, instead of just nicknames), and the flirting has been taken from “slight hinting” to “I would sit in your lap as you sit on your really edgy throne which makes you my throne”.

Dee had been so smug about it as well, calling them both oblivious dumbasses, but it’s nice, it feels like it was supposed to be like this. Pictures of ravens with the caption “I found ur minion” are a common occurrence, and everything is perfect. 

\--  
“Hey I won’t be online a lot today” Roman sends. He adjusts the wig of his cosplay. The crop top feels slightly off, it’s tighter than his usual ones, but it still fits. Stevonnie’s sword and shield are with him, both of them handmade. He’s going to meet up with some of his friends from the DnD chat, and he even send Virgil a flirty picture in full cosplay, to which he gets a reply with a lot of emojis. (The next day he gets art of himself dancing with Stevonnie from Virgil, and if he doesn’t stop screaming for a while no one has to know.)

“Best fusion has arrived to the con” He sends in the groupchat. Dee is somewhere already, wearing a matching cosplay of Jasper. 

“CHEAP TACTIC” is Dee’s reply.

“holy cruddd” is how someone else replies. “that shield looks so good.”

“Thank you!! I handmade it.”

“I know, I saw the process.”

“shhhhhh let him brag its amazing.”

“thank you pat. Eat shit Logan.” He isn’t paying attention when he runs into someone else. 

“I’d rather not.” And he spots the exact same chat open on the other persons dropped phone.

“Excuse me.” Logan says. “I apologize for running into you-” And Roman doesn’t hear the rest, not fully, at least. The man is only a little shorter than him, dressed in a cosplay of Varian, from the Tangled series (he watched that show twice, he knows the characters by heart, just as any other Disney show).

“It’s fine, Lo. I wasn’t looking where I was going either.” Logan is known for rarely sending selfies, but he did mention going as Varian, and no one else in the chat was.

“Ah, Roman.” He sticks out his hand and roman nearly raises an eyebrow, but then he remembers Logan mentioned being autistic, and that this is probably the way he’s used to introducing himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Roman takes and shakes his hand. “Likewise.” And he thinks it’s cute how Logan has to look up to look him in the eyes. And then he thinks of Virgil and feels guilty. His face is red though, when he realises neither Logan nor he has let go of the others hand yet.

“Do you want to walk with me through artists alley?” Roman asks, because he loves looking around and seeing all the art people have made. (He may even find a cute gift for Virgil, of one of the anime he watches, or something?)

“That seems adequate, I do believe it would be nice to spend the convention with some company, as Patton is not coming this year.” That’s weird, Patton generally goes to all the cons, and he even mentioned getting a ticket. Logan must have noticed his confusion, because he explains. “Something came up with his family, nothing bad, he is just simply unable to attend today, and he will be here tomorrow, although I myself won’t be.”

“I won’t either, unfortunately, that kind of sucks for Pat.”

“He will manage to make friends, because he simply is like that. I do have to mention though-” He says as they walk into the artists alley. “I generally do not visit this part of the convention, as I do not see its purpose.”

Roman loudly gasps. “But! It’s where people sell their self made stuff! And isn’t it just amazing to see what people can create?!” Every single one of his movements is over exaggerated, and on the way to the alley it causes several people to ask for a picture with him, or where he got his sword and shield.

“I don’t see a purpose of owning merchandise.”

“Because it’s pretty, Logan!” He drapes himself across the man, and Logan nearly loses his balance, but instead of telling him to get off, Logan just sighs.

(Roman ends up getting Virgil several plushies, a keychain, and almost got them matching necklaces but feels it would be a little over the top, and he gets Logan a “Vial of Knowledge”, the fluid has a soft blue colour and under the ingredients there is stuff like “3 Dictionary pages” and “half a monkey brain” and “clear water for clear thinking”. It’s aesthetic only, but Logan seems touched.) 

\--

“met a hot guy today” Roman texts Virgil when he’s back home, and it’s good that they’re both gay, because that means it’s not weird.

“Did you look in a mirror?” And Roman melts a little, and it feels like ages before he can think of a reply, and it isn’t even a good reply.

“no?????” With a blushing emoji. 

“Shit that was the only clue I had.” He’s even redder now.

“wtf u cant just fluster me like that, im the romantic one.” 

“im doing it, arent i? i dont do what you want, im the antagonist, ur highness”

“Just because my username is Prince doesn’t give you a reason to??? call me that??”

“I’m sorry my king.”

“Fuck go back”

“ok but who is this hot guy.”

“the one guy in ur new rp server. Logan. big hot teacher aesthetic.”

“????” Followed up with. “Not my type, but He Is Cute.”

“met him at con… very cute and very easily flustered.”

“go!! flirt!!!” It’s great that his boyfriend is so supportive, but it’s also terribly flustering and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve a guy like this.

“He doesnt do emotions!!! he says hes a robot v!!!” And he remembers this feeling of hopelessness, because it’s what he felt when he first realized he had a crush on Virgil. But at the very least he can keep Logan as a friend, and just hang out with him.

\--

Logan is in a nearby city a few months later. Roman has been dating Virgil for half a year now and the butterflies are still there, and that’s so much longer than his longest relationship before this, and if anything, the love he feels seems to be getting more intense.

Logan, after being done with his appointment, meets up with Roman in the city center. They go out for boba tea, and stop by a bookstore Roman loves, and Logan always goes to whenever he is in the area, which is not very often, since he lives on the other side of the country. 

And they get to talking about Steven Universe and Disney, and they exchange theories of various other shows and it just feels so normal and Roman didn’t think he could feel like this with anyone other than Virgil. Virgil, who encouraged him to ask Logan out already.

“You’re so cute.” And Roman looks up from his drink and raises an eyebrow, and Logan seems flustered as he seems to realise he has spoken aloud, and Roman, more smoothy than he has been in awhile comments. “Look who's talking?” Which seems to fluster Logan even more.

“Me.” Logan says. “It’s me, saying it to you, because I don’t do feelings, but somehow I have feelings for you.” And his face is red and his hands tremble and Roman grabs a hold of them.

“That’s funny. That’s what people say before I fall in love with them.”

\--

And it works, somehow, they make it work. Despite Logan and Virgil not being in love with each other, they do become friends, and Logan even gets along with Dee, and at some point Patton shows up in the groupchat as well. And it’s somehow more than perfect.

Supervillain❤︎: Hey im at the store do you guys want anything

Mad Scientist❤︎: Hydrogen Monoxide?

Supervillain❤︎: ok so water, anything else? aside from coffee as black as my soul?

You: but we’re not out of milk yet

Supervillain❤︎: fuck you

Mad Scientist ❤︎: roll 2d4 for fire damage

**Author's Note:**

> Literal quotes from my boyfriend and my datemate:  
> "I''m a villain?? I don't deserve love??"
> 
> "I don't??? do??? emotions???"


End file.
